gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chainsmoker's Closer
The News Image by Tuesday Productions ABC * KAKE Wichita, KS (until 1988) * KATV Little Rock, AR * KGTV San Diego, CA (1982-87) * KSTP Minneapolis/St. Paul, MN (1982-88) * KTVK Phoenix, AZ (now Independent from 1981) * KVUE Austin, TX (until 1984) * WAND Springfield/Decatur, IL (now NBC) * WDHO/WNWO Toledo, OH (now NBC) * WKRC Cincinnati, OH (now CBS, 1982-85) * WSOC Charlotte, NC (until 1985) * WTXL Tallahassee, FL * WXEX Richmond, VA (later WRIC now defunct, 1984-89) CBS * KBTX Bryan/College Station, TX (1990-91) * KDBC El Paso, TX * KDKA Pittsburgh, PA (1984-91) * KWTX Waco, TX (1990-97) * KXII Sherman, TX * KXJB Fargo, ND * WAFB Baton Rouge, LA (1982-84 and 1987-90) * WAGA Atlanta, GA (now Fox, until 1986) * WDBJ Roanoke, VA * WIVB Buffalo, NY * WKBT La Crosse, WI * WMBD Peoria, IL (until 1991) NBC * KGET Bakersfield, CA * KFYR Bismarck, ND * KQCD Dickinson, ND * KRBC Abilene, TX * KRIS Corpus Christi, TX (1983-87) * KRON San Francisco, CA (now, MyNetworkTV, 1981-87) * KUMV Williston, ND * KWQC Davenport, IA (1986-90) * WCKT/WSVN Miami, FL (Now Fox, until 1984) * WCYB Tri-Cities, TN (until 1988) * WDAF Kansas City, MO (now Fox, until 1987) * WFIE Evansville, IN (1985-94) * WHO Des Moines, IA (1986-88) * WRCB Chattanooga, TN (1984-86) * WSTM Syracuse, NY (1987-93) * WVIT Hartford/New Haven, CT (1978-83) * WJAR Providence, RI (1987-90) Others * KECH Portland, OR (Independent, now ION) * WTOG Tampa/St. Petersburg, FL (Independent, now The CW, until 1986) * WTTG Washington, DC (Independent, Now Fox, 1982-83) And You by Telesound ABC * KGUN Tucson, AZ * KTUL Tulsa, OK * KTVI St. Louis, MO (now Fox, 1980-84) * WCVB Boston, MA (1978-87) * WFTV Orlando, FL (1981-87) * WTVN Columbus, OH (now WSYX, from 1984) CBS * KENS San Antonio, TX (until 1983) * KHOU Houston, TX (1983-86) * KIMA Yakima/Tri-Cities, WA * KMGH Denver, CO (now ABC, until 1985) * KPIX San Francisco, CA (1982-88) * WDVM/WUSA Washington, DC (1982-87) * WRBL Columbus, GA (until 1985) * WTKR Norfolk, VA (1982-86) Don't buy by Tegna are KIMA, KPIX and WRBL, WMGH and WTKR are not owned by Tegna they are NBC's KUSA and ABC's WVEC. NBC * KYW Philadelphia, PA (now CBS, 1982-83) * WDAF Kansas City, MO (now Fox, from 1982) * WICS Springfield/Decatur, IL (now ABC) * WKJG Ft. Wayne, IN (now The CW's WISE) * WRGB Albany, NY (now CBS, 1978-81) * WSAV Savannah, GA * WSAZ Charleston/Huntington, WV (1984-86) * WVTM Birmingham, AL (1983-85) * WXII Greensboro, NC (now defunct) Don't buy by Hearst KYW, WDAF, WICS, WKJG, WRGB, WSAV and WSAZ, WDAF are not owned by Hearst is ABC's KMBC Others * WCIX Miami, FL (now CBS' WFOR, until 1984) * WOR New York, NY (now MyNetworkTV, 1983-87) Signature News by Telesound ABC * KTRK Houston, TX (1983-94) CBS * KMGH Denver, CO (now ABC, until 1985) * KPIX San Francisco, CA (1982-88) * WRGB Albany, NY (1981) Others * WCIX Miami, FL (now CBS' WFOR, 1984) News Series 2001 by Gari Media Group ABC * KAIT Jonesboro, AR (1995-98) * WAAY Huntsville, AL (1987-92) * WPRI Providence, RI (now CBS from the remainder, 1989-96) CBS * KEYC Mankato, MN (until 1997) * KMGH Denver, CO (now ABC, Last news theme under CBS, 1993-95) * WJSU Anniston, AL (now Heroes & Icons, 1992-96) * WTKR Norfolk, VA (1992-94) NBC * WMAR Baltimore, MD (now ABC, 1987-93) * WWLP Springfield, MA (Only NBC affiliated after WMAR to used the theme, 1993-2001) Real News by Killer Tracks ABC * KOAT Albuquerque/Santa Fe, NM (1989-94) * KOMO Seattle, WA * KRDO Col. Springs, CO (1988-91) * WJCL Savannah, GA (1994-96) * WJKS Jacksonville, FL (now The CW's WCWJ, 1991-96) * WMTW Portland, ME (from 1991) * WOI Des Moines, IA (1991-96) CBS * KERO Bakersfield, CA (now ABC) * KGAN Cedar Rapids, IA (1991-93) * WHP Harrisburg, PA (from 1987) * WJHL Tri-Cities, TN (1989-96) * WSPA Greenville, SC (1987-90) Fox * WSVN Miami, FL (1989-91) NBC * KPNX Phoenix, AZ (1989-90) * WCNC Charlotte, NC (1989-96) * WSLS Roanoke, VA (1989-92) * WSVN Miami, FL (now Fox for the remainder, 1988) Others * KPLR St. Louis, MO (now The CW) * KRBK Sacramento, CA (now The CW's KMAX) * KXLN Houston, TX (Univision, 1993-96) Signature by Stephen Arnold Music (1995-97) ABC * KAEF Eureka, CA * KAPP Yakima/Tri-Cities, WA * KERO Bakersfield, CA (2000-07) * KETV Omaha, NE (1991-95) * KGO San Francisco, CA (2000-06) * KGUN Tucson, AZ (1994-98) * KIVI Boise, ID * KJCT Grand Junction, CO (until 2003) * KODE Joplin, MO (2003-04 and again the same year) * KOLO Reno, NV (2003-07) * KRCR Chico/Redding, CA (Currently used) * KTXE San Angelo, TX (2011-) * KTXS Abilene, TX (2011-) * KVII Amarillo, TX (1999-2001) * KVIH Clovis, NM (1999-2001) * KXLY Spokane, WA (2001-05) * WBKO Bowling Green, KY (1993-99, First ABC affiliate to used that theme) * WHOI/WEEK-DT2 Peoria, IL (NBC on DT1, 2001-02, 2008-17) * WJRT Flint, MI (1994-97) * WKOW Madison, WI * WLOX Biloxi, MS (2000-03) * WBBJ Jackson, TN (1996-99) * WCJB Gainesville, FL (2009-12) * WGXA-DT2 Macon, GA (Fox on DT1, 2010-16) * WIVT Binghamton, NY (2017-) * WPTA Ft. Wayne, IN (1995-2005) * WQOW Eau Claire, WI * WTOK Meridian, MS (1994-2007) * WXOW La Crosse, WI (1994-97) * WYTV Youngstown, OH (1999-2002) CBS * KCBY Coos Bay, OR (1997-2001) * KCCI Des Moines, IA (1995-2000) * KDLH Duluth, MN (2006-07) * KEYC Mankato, MN (1999-2013) * KGPE Fresno, CA (2000-01 and 2004) * KGWN Cheyenne, WY * KHQA Quincy, IL (1995=2007) * KHSL Chico/Redding, CA (2004-06) * KIRO Seattle, WA (now defunct, 2001-06) * KKTV Col. Springs, CO (1995-97) * KMEG Sioux City, IA (2012-15) * KMVT Twin Falls, ID (1998-2007) * KNOE Monroe, LA (until 2006) * KOLR Springfield, MO (2009-2017) * KOTV Tulsa, OK (1991-95) * KPHO Phoenix, AZ (until 1994) * KPIC Roseburg, OR (1997-2001) * KVAL Eugene, OR (1997-2001) * KWCH Wichita, KS (1998-2007) * KXII Sherman, TX (2002-06) * KXJB Fargo, ND (2004-06) * KXMC Minot, ND (from 2004) * WBAL Baltimore, MD (Last theme before moving back to NBC, 1993-95) * WBOC Salisbury, MD (until 2005) * WBTV Charlotte, NC (1990-2001, First to Used that theme) * WCFN/WCIX Springfield/Decatur, IL (2010-present) * WCIA Springfield/Decatur, IL (2008-) * WDEF Chattanooga, TN (1991-95) * WDTV Clarksburg, WV (2002=16) * WHBF Davenport, IA (2015-) * WIBW Topeka, KS * WSAW Wausau, WI (1998-2006) * WTVH Syracuse, NY (1993-96) * WTVY Dothan, AL (2005-06) * WWMT Grand Rapids, MI (1996-2006) * WXVT Greenwood/Greenville, MS Fox * KBVU Eureka, CA (2013-) * KCVU Chico/Redding, CA (2013-) * KPTH Sioux City, IA (2012-15) * WAWS Jacksonville, FL (now WFOX, 2001-05, First Fox affiliate to used that theme) * WFXW Terre Haute, IN (now ABC's WAWS, 2007-10) * XETV San Diego, CA (2004-08) NBC * KARK Little Rock, AR (1993-97, First of two NBC affiliates to used that theme) * KBJR Duluth, MN (2006-07) * KCEN Waco, TX (2001-10) * KFDX Wichita Falls, TX (2005-12) * KGNS Laredo, TX (1998-2005) * KMAY Bryan/College Station, TX (now KAGS, 2003-11) * KRII International Falls, MN (2006-07) * KRIS Corpus Christi, TX (2001-2007) * KSBY Santa Barbara, CA (1998-2001) * KSHB Kansas City, MO (1996-97) * KTTC Rochester, MN (2002-07) * KXAM Llano, TX (now MyNetworkTV, 1996-05) * KXAN Austin, TX (1996-05) * WAGT Augusta, GA (2003-05) * WBAU Augusta, GA (2004-06) * WBEK Augusta, GA (2004-05) * WBGH Binghamton, NY (2017-) * WCMH Columbus, OH (1994-97) * WCYB Tri-Cities, TN (1992-97) * WICU Erie, PA * WISE Ft. Wayne, IN (now The CW, 2005) * WNDU South Bend, IN (1995-2005) * WNNE Hartford, VT (until 2001) * WPMI Mobile, AL (now defunct, 1998-2000) * WPTZ Burlington, VT * WSAZ Charleston/Huntington, WV (1993-2006, First of two NBC affiliates to used of that theme) * WSLS Roanoke, VA (1995-97) * WTWO Terre Haute, IN (2007-10) * WWBT Richmond, VA (now defunct, 1994-97) Others * K47DF Corpus Christi, TX (Telemundo, 2001-07) * KINC Las Vegas, NV (Univision 2003-06) * KNVO Brownsville, TX (Univision, 1999) * KOZL Springfield, MO (MyNetworkTV 2012-17) * KQEG Eau Claire, WI (Independent, 2006-) * KSTW Seattle, WA (now CBS, 2003 and 2004-05) * WTEV Jacksonville, FL (now CBS, 2001-02) * WVEN Orlando, FL (Univision, 2001-06) * WWHO Columbus, OH (now The CW, 1994-97, produced by WCMH) * WYKE Lecanto, FL (2009-11) Power News by Non-Stop Music (1997-2000) ABC * KMID Midland, TX (1998-2001) * KOLO Reno, NV (2000-) * KTVO Kirksville, MO * WAOW Wausau, WI (until 1999) * WDAY Fargo, ND (1999-2007) * WDAZ Grand Forks, ND (1999-2007) * WTVO Rockford, IL (until 2002) * WYOW Eagle River, WI (1997-99) CBS * KLST San Angelo, TX (until 2001) * KUTV Salt Lake City, UT (until 2006, now defunct) * WTAJ Johnstown, PA (2005-08) Fox * KAYU Spokane, WA (2003-04) * WJW Cleveland, OH (1997-2002) NBC * KHQ Spokane, WA (until 2002) * KNAZ Flagstaff, AZ (1999-2001) * KSEE Fresno, CA (1998-2006) * KTEN Sherman, TX (1999-2003) Others * KJZZ Salt Lake City, UT (2005-06, produced by KUTV, now defunct) * KPLR St. Louis, MO (now The CW, 2003-06) * WPHL Philadelphia, PA (1997-2000) News Source by Gari Media Group (2000-06) ABC * WWTI Watertown, NY (The only ABC affiliate to used the theme, 1996-2013) CBS * WAKA Montgomery, AL (1999-2006) * WBNS Columbus, OH (1996-98) * WFOR Miami, FL (1999-2008) * WYOU Scranton/Wilkes-Barre, PA (2002-2005) Fox * KSTU Salt Lake City, UT (now defunct, 1997-2005) * WLOV Columbus/Tupelo, MS (until 2009) * WPGH Pittsburgh, PA (1998-2002) * WSFX Wilmington, NC (2011-14) * WSYM Lansing, MI (2005-06) * WUHF Rochester, NY (1997-2002) NBC * KACB San Angelo, TX (1998-2002) * WETM Elmira, NY (2005-14) * WILX Lansing, MI (1998-2011) * WLBT Jackson, MS (2009-15) Others * KKYK Little Rock, AR (The WB, now MeTV's KMYA, 1999) * KRRT San Antonio, TX (now The CW's KMYS, 1998-2000) * KTUD Las Vegas, NV (2005-07) * WBFS Miami, FL (MyNetworkTV, 2007-08, produced by WFOR) 360 by 360 Music (2006-) ABC * KDKF Klamath Falls, OR (2011-16) * KDRV Medford, OR (2011-16) * KEZI Eugene, OR (2011-16) * KOHD Bend, OR (2011-15) * WAOW Wausau, WI (2010-) * WQOW Eau Claire, WI (2008-) * WXOW La Crosse, WI (2008-) * WYOW Eagle River, WI (2010-) * WZVN Ft. Myers/Naples, FL (2015-) CBS * WIVB Buffalo, NY (2007-) Fox * KFTA Ft. Smith/Fayetteville, AR (Currently used) * KWKT Waco, TX (2017-) * WFXS Wausau, WI (now dark, -2015) NBC * KWWL Cedar Rapids, IA (2009-) * KXAN Austin, TX (2015-) * KXAS Dallas/Ft. Worth, TX (2011-) * WEEK Peoria, IL (2016-) * WITN Greenville/New Bern/Washington, NC (2007-17, only NBC affiliated formerly used now used 615 Music's "The Tower") * WOWT Omaha, NE (2012-) * WPTA-DT2 Ft. Wayne, IN (Formerly WISE, 2016-) * WRCB Chattanooga, TN (2008-) * WREX Rockford, IL (2016-) Others * KNVA Austin, TX (The CW, 2015-, produced by KXAN) * KTUD Las Vegas, NV (2006-09, produced by KLAS) * WNLO Buffalo, NY (The CW, 2007-)